The Stranger Returns
by vincentberkan
Summary: This is a sequel to Erin T. Aardvark's Stranger in the Night. 5 years after leaving the Raccoons side of the Forest, Julie decides to see all her furry friends again for a reunion. But little does she know, there's trouble a-brewing. When George and Nicole get captured by poachers, it's up to her and the Raccoons to save them before their secret is exposed to the world!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Authors Note: When I first read Erin T. Aardvark's Stranger in the Night, I was very impressed by it and I messaged him if he had a sequel to the story. He said he needed to find the inspiration on his own. So I asked if I could write the sequel and he obliged.**

It's been 5 years since she saw them. As the blonde haired teenage girl looked up in the night sky, she began to think. "I couldn't have dreamed it, I couldn't have", she quietly said to herself. The girl then picked up the silver medallion, on the medallion was an engraved J. The girl smiled as she remembered all of those years ago whence got lost in the forest and ended up the most amazing creatures that she had the fortunate to come across. She even made friends with the one who tried to have her killed, but after saving her former foe's delved grandson, she made peace with him. That was when she was only 12 years old, now at the age of 17, she began to wonder if it was real or a dream. "It could't be a dream", she thought, "If it was, I wouldn't have this medallion". She looked over to her loyal sheepdogs and then to her younger brother and back to her dogs again. "I think it's time I should see If I wasn't dreaming", she said to herself.

Then the girl heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom door. Quickly, she hid the silver medallion underneath her pillow just before the door opened. Then coming into the room was a man around his late 40s to early 50s, wearing a Forest Rangers uniform, and heavy duty work boots. His brown hair was showing bits of gray and there were a few wrinkles in his face. "Is there something wrong dad?", she asked. The man smiled. "Oh nothing Julie", he said, "I'm just checking on you and Tommy". "We're okay, dad". The man smiled again. "Okay then, goodnight". "Night dad". The middle aged man then left the bedroom. The girl then secretly took the medallion again and looked up at the sky through her bedroom window. "Yes, I think I shall look into it. I'll do it tomorrow, but I must be careful". Before she went back to bed, she quietly said. "I'm coming back guys".

With that, Julie went back to sleep with her decision in mind. Little did she know, she was in for an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Following the Dogs

The sun rose over the cabin of Chief Forest Ranger Dan and his children. Julie and Tommy were enjoying a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. Dan was reading the morning newspaper. He looked over to his children. "Planning anything big today?" "Nothin' much", Tommy said. Now at the age of 10, he was a little more active, "I'm planing to go out and head over to the skating park in town." "Interesting, what about you Julie?" The 17 year old girl looked up at her father. "I'm thinking' about driving around the forest for a bit". Dan chuckled a bit. "You really love your new ride huh?"

"Hey, can you blame me? As the proud owner of a 1958 Plymouth Savoy, I say I've got style". Dan went back to reading the newspaper. Julie looked over and saw Schaeffer and Broo finishing their breakfast as well. Something in her mind told her that this was her que. "Well I'm done", she said getting up. "Mind if I have your bacon?" asked Tommy. "Go ahead". Julie then went back into her room and went to get changed. Quickly putting on some cargo shorts, a green t-shirt, and some heavy duty boots, she quietly walked out of the house and began to follow Schaeffer and Broo. She walked over to her car, opened the door, climbed in, turned the keys, putting the thing in gear and began to quietly follow them.

"Okay Schaeffer, just keep leading the way", Julie said to herself. She kept a good distance between her and the dogs. It was a slow speed, but she had to be careful. Finally after what seemed to be ages, she arrived at a parking lot at the end of the road. This was a place where visitors to the Evergreen National Park would park their vehicles before they go hiking. After paring her car in the lot and locking the doors, she quickly grabbed some hiking gear and began to track down Schaeffer and Broo.

Ever since the first time she got lost in the forest 5 years ago, she had worked on her outdoors skills and was now a full expired hiker. It didn't take her long to find Schaeffer and Broo's tracks. After a short while, Julie made it to the secret door. "Well here I go". With one step, she began to crawl into the secret tunnel and she soon found herself in the other part of the forest. "Good, now to find my old friends". She quickly found the dogs trails and began to follow./p


	3. Chapter 3: The Figure

Schaeffer and Broo eventually made it to the Raccoondominium where he found Bert, Ralph, Melissa, Cedric, Sophia, Evelyn, and Forest. "Hey fellas", he said, "I'm here for the picnic". "Glad to see that you made it Schaeffer", said Bert, "We were just about to think that you weren't going to make it". "You kidding? I wouldn't miss this picnic for the world, after all, Forest is turning 5". "Indeed he is", said Sophia is he rubbed little Forests head. "George and Nicole are coming with Lisa and Bentley soon", said Ralph. "I can't believe Forest is turning 5 years old", said Melissa. "Yeah, I remember when he was such a teeny tiny little guy", said Bert. "He sure is going up", said Cedric. "Oh daddy", said Forest with his cute high pitched voice.

At that moment, a van pulled into the driveway of the Raccoondominium and out stepped George, Nicole, Lisa, and Bentley. "Hey gang, ready for the picnic?", asked Bert. "Yeah, Bert", said Bentley. "We're ready". "Right, now let's head over to the fields", said Bert, "I found the perfect spot". "I hope it's good this time", said Melissa. "Hey what was wrong with the last one?", asked Bert. "A picnic spot on Beaver Island isn't exactly a good place to have a picnic, Bert", said Lisa. "What's wrong with it?". "Well for starterz, it rained on uz and we were zoaked", said Nicole. "Okay, that wasn't my fault", said Bert, "But I guarantee that this spot will be perfect". "I hope so", said Ralph. As the group left, they didn't notice that a mysterious figure was watching them from a bush.

A little while later, the group found themselves on a spot under a tree next to the hill bank. Bert unfolded the picnic blanket and Melissa unpacked the food. "See?", said Bert, "What did I tell ya?" Within a little while everyone was eating and didn't notice the mysterious figure watching them from the top of the hill bank. While Bert munched on his peanut butter sandwich, a thought struck his mind. "You know", he said to Cedric, "It's been a good long while since She came to out side of the forest". "She?", asked Cedric, "who're you talking about?". "You know, Julie...the human girl". Melissa, Ralph, Sophia, and Scheaffer became Silent, but George, Nicole, Lisa, and Bentley were confused.

"A human girl?" asked Bentley, "What're you talking about?" "5 years ago", explained Sophia, "One of Schaeffer's human kids, Julie, wondered into our part of the forest by accident. Cyril was afraid that she might reveal us to her part of the world, but she managed to rescue Forest from a waterfall. We managed to help her home." "I wonder what she's doing today?", asked Bert, "She was a kind kid, hey Scheaffer, what _is_ she doing now-adays?". Schaeffer smiled. "She's now a full growth teenage girl now and is going to High School. Even has her own drivers license". "She sounds interesting", said Lisa. "I wish we could've met her", said Bentley.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure was still watching the group. "So I wasn't dreaming all this time", the figure said as she looked closer from the bushes. But as the figure backed away to avoid being seen, she accidentally felt something small land on her. It was a mosquito. "Bug off, insect", the figure said as she attempted to swipe the little bug away. But then another mosquito came, then another and another. The figure saw she was near a mosquito nest! "Get away! Get away!" she said, attempting to swat the annoying little pests away. But while doing this, she accidentally lost her footing and tumbled down the hill bank!

Bert and the gang turned their attention to see the figure tumble down the hill bank. "OW! OUCH! ACK! WHOA! OOF! OW! D'OH! OW! WHOA! SON-OF-A-! OW! OUCH! D'OOF!" With a small rustle, the figure landed in the bushes with her legs sticking out of the leaves. "Ack!" she said, "Well that wasn't a pleasant experience". Everyone at the picnic watched as the figure attempted to pull herself out of the bushes. "I wonder who that could be?" asked Ralph. "You figure we'd better give her some help?" asked Bert. "Might as well", said George.

Everyone got up and began to help the figure out of the bush. Bentley tugged at her shoe, but with a small POP, the shoe came off and everyone gasped as the saw the figure's foot. Bentley was puzzled. "That's a weird foot". "That's no ordinary foot Bentley", said Lisa, "It's a HUMAN foot!" Everyone was shocked, but Bentley was still puzzled. "Really? A human?" Bentley took another good look at the foot and slightly touched its soles. This made the figure giggle a bit. "That tickles", she said.

"Hey! The human speaks!", said Bert. "Well I _have_ been talking since I was very little. I remember that I too was surprised to see that you guys talk when I first wandered into this part of the forest", said the figure as Schaeffer attempted to pull her out. Melissa was confused. "You've been here before?" she asked. "Hey guys", said Sophia, "Look what I found". Sophia picked up a shiny object, it was a medallion with a J engraved on it. "I remember that Pop gave that to..."Cedric said before he completely stopped, "Could it...really?"

Finally Schaeffer pulled the figure out of the bushes and everyone was surprised to see the human figure. She had a beautiful and curvy body with golden blonde hair. She wore a green tank top with brown shorts and white sneakers. That's when a memory popped into the minds of Melissa, Ralph, Bert, Sophia, and Cedric as Schaeffer exclaimed "Julie?!"


End file.
